


Gaung Raung Ep. 238: Ksatria

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Tentang Gala Narasimha, oleh Soma Diraya yang membajakGaung Raungminggu ini.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha & Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Gaung Raung Ep. 238: Ksatria

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk #watermelonwriter di Fb minggu lalu. Katanya, sayang kalo nggak masuk sini. Jadilah ditaro sini setelah proses edit ini dan itu.

“kKamu tahu, Gala? Kamu menyelamatkan aku.

 _Podcast_ -mu aku bilang tak bermutu. Bohong. Berapa kali aku terjebak dalam situasi tak menentu. Musik berdentum sahut-menyahut dengan entakan kepala sekumpulan orang mabuk. Lalu ada aku. Sendiri dengan kuping tersumpal suaramu.

Bilang aku harus pulang.”

Ia tertawa kecil. Mengenang. Melihat Gala, ia tebak mereka tengah berbagi kepingan memori yang sama. Tapi, Gala tak tertawa. Hanya tersenyum saja.

“Aku sampai rumah jam tiga pagi, bukan yang pertama kali. Lalu aku bangunkan kamu, minta kamu bikinkan aku nasi goreng andalanmu. Tidak pedas karena perutku cupu. Kamu menggerutu, tapi menurut. Aku makan nasi gorengmu sambil ingin menangis. Sepertinya kamu sadar, tapi pura-pura tidak. Tentu hatimu berbisik aku kenyang dijejali tanda tanya. Gala, yang bercerita cukup nasi gorengmu saja.

Enak sekali nasi goreng Gala itu.”

Sorot penuh sayang menyapanya. Dua mata Gala yang bagai lubang hitam siap menelannya hidup-hidup, _di mana ia tak keberatan._ Ia balas menatap tak kalah sayang. Entah sayang yang bagaimana; entah sama atau tidak dengan yang dimiliki Gala.

“Gala-ku. Gala-nya Soma yang paling baik hati sedunia. Kamu seperti ksatria berkuda putih yang datang dalam diam tak terduga. Kuda putihmu berbentuk nasi goreng. Pedang perakmu berbentuk cuap-cuap setiap Sabtu, kamu namakan Gaung Raung.

Raung menggaung, gaung meraung.

Gala. Gala-ku. Gala-nya Soma. _Sekarang kamu tahu, kan?_ ”

_Klik._

*

Jemari itu menyentuh helaian rambut hitamnya. Sudah sedikit panjang menutupi mata.

Jemari itu membelai.

 _“I’m flattered,”_ begitu Gala berkata.

“Pujian gue nggak gratis, ya,” ia balas berkata.

“Mau dibayar pake apa, sih, Dirayaaa.”

“Nasi goreng?”

“Sinting. Nggak bosen-bosen, ya, sama nasi goreng? Gue yang masak aja udah muak!” Gala-nya itu mendengkus keras, namun ia tersenyum lebar.

Soma turut tersenyum. Dibuntutinya Gala ke dapur. Membantu masak nasi goreng. Atau setidaknya, ia mencoba.

*

Bercanda. Soma cuma duduk-duduk saja, menyuport Gala dalam doa, daripada dapur mereka hancur lebur tinggal nama.


End file.
